


Компромат

by Swanheart69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanheart69/pseuds/Swanheart69





	

Чин и Дэнни сидели на скамейке и обсуждали планы на выходные, когда к ним присоединился Камекона. Выглядел он очень довольным.

— Привет, здоровяк, — помахал рукой Дэнни. — Выглядишь так, словно выиграл джек-пот. Поделишься с друзьями?

— Все будет зависеть от того, — охотно произнес Камекона, — готовы ли мои друзья за это заплатить.

Чин рассмеялся.

— Деньги за выигрыш? Интересно ты проворачиваешь свои дела, Камекона.

— Да нет, — возразил он. — Ни во что я не играл, зато добыл очень-очень полезную вещь, за которую любой из вас готов заплатить очень много. Делайте ваши ставки, джентльмены.

— Я не могу назвать цену тому, чего не вижу.

— Согласен с Дэнни. Ты же продавец, заинтересуй нас.

Камекона посмотрел по сторона, словно боялся слежки, и только потом произнес.

— Вас никогда не интересовал вопрос, каким был в детстве Стив?

— Ой нет, — поднял руки Дэнни, — я не хочу представлять себе мини-версию нашего "морского котика", который отбирает у соседских детишек машинки, чтобы порулить.

— И командует взводом детсадовцев на штурм ближайшего магазина игрушек?

Дэнни с удивлением посмотрел на Чина.

— Зачем, скажи, зачем ты это сказал? Я теперь еще долго не избавлюсь от этого образа в своей голове.

— Все это ерунда, — перебил его Камекона. — А вот то, что я добыл от его мамы...

— Дорис? — напряженно спросил Дэнни. — Что же она тебе дала?

— Она поделилась со мной фотографиями, — Камекона выдержал торжественную паузу, — с малышом Стиви в камуфлированной пижаме!

— Надо же, — произнес Дэнни, — за столько лет она даже не забыла, где детские фотографии ее сына хранятся.

Чин посмотрел на Дэнни. Он понял, почему его друг произнес эти слова с ноткой горечи.

— Пятьдесят баксов? — предложил Чин, чтобы не заострят внимание на больной теме.

Камекона поморщился.

— Я достал вам самый настоящий компромат на Макгаррета, и вы хотите его за какие-то пятьдесят баксов?

— Мы и так тратим много денег в твоей закусочной, — возмутился Дэнни. — Учитывая то, сколько денег я отдал тебе за последний год, я вполне мог бы... Нет, весь отряд 5-0 мог бы стать совладельцами твоего трейлера.

— Расследуем преступления и кормим население, — задумчиво произнес Чин. — Мне нравится.

— Защищай и корми, — предложил Дэнни. — Неплохо бы смотрелось на значке, как думаешь?

— С вами невозможно вести дела, — покачал головой Камекона, доставая из кармана фотокарточки. — Боюсь даже представить, что у вас происходит на допросе.


End file.
